


Knock First

by deelinquent



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Jungsis gives me life, OT3, Taenysic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal should really learn how to knock properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Soshi fic so feel free to leave constructive criticism! This work was partially inspired by sparksfly7's work so if you haven't already, go check them out!

 

There’s quiet in the apartment when she comes home, something Krystal’s not expecting. She knows Jessica’s home and her sister had mentioned inviting some of the girls over last night. And as quiet as she knows Jessica usually is, that goes out the window when any of her members around. Sure enough, there are two unfamiliar pairs of shoes by the door, which only adds to Krystal's confusion. Why so quiet?

 

A quick rap on the door to the bedroom and she twists the knob without waiting for an answer.

 

“Unnie, did you guys fall as - OH MY GOD.“

 

“SOOJUNG, GET OUT!”

 

Krystal slams the door closed behind her and from the bedroom she can hear a flurry of sheets and clothing and muffled curses.

 

She blinks, her brain trying to process what she had just seen before she could scrub it from her mind. It couldn’t be. No, there was no way. But her damned curiosity gets in the way and she has to know.

 

“Jessica unnie?”

 

“What?!”! Her sister’s voice is harsh and clear even through the wood. Krystal expects nothing less because she knows how her sister is.

 

She hesitates before she speaks again. “Tiffany unnie?”

 

There’s a slight pause in the sounds coming from the bedroom before Tiffany finally speaks, voice apologetic. “Sorry about that, Soojung-ah.”

 

“Don’t apologize to her.” Her sister hisses immediately after.

 

Krystal nods even though there's no one around to see it. Aside from the whole, you know, unfortunately walking in on them thing, it’s not really much of a surprise. Her sister and Tiffany had always been close. The cheerful girl was almost like another older sister to Krystal. It makes sense in a way.

 

The next thing doesn’t. “...Taeyeon unnie?”

 

The quiet drags on longer and Krystal almost manages to convince herself that she’d just been imagining that third figure on the bed. Maybe the heat got to her. And it wasn’t like she’d gotten a really good look (thank God for that!) so coupled with the heat and the shock and the exhaustion from practice today, it could have just been her imagination.  

 

“Y-yeah.” Nope. Not her imagination. “How are you, Soojung-ah?”

 

Krystal doesn’t answer, scrambling to pick up her bag and to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible. “I’ll sleep at the dorm tonight, unnie!” she calls out before slamming the front door shut behind her.

 

She hopes one of the other girls has alcohol. She has a feeling she’s going to need it.

 

*

 

The sun is a little bit too bright and every sound a little too loud when Krystal trudges home after noon the next day. The dorm, it turned out, had lots of alcohol and the girls a little too eager to play a drinking game.

 

Krystal wants to die.

 

She closes the door gingerly behind her, careful not to make too much noise because the slightest one only contributes to her pounding headache.

 

One agonizing step then two and she collapses on the cool leather of the couch, burying her head under the throw pillows. She’s never been more glad that Jessica likes to keep the apartment just above freezing. Krystal just wants to lie there and sleep until everything hurts less.

 

“Jung Soojung-ah!”

 

Her sister has other plans for her though.

 

“Unnie,” she whines, holding one throw pillow against her face. Maybe if she suffocates, this headache will disappear. Maybe Jessica will disappear.

 

The pillow is pulled away from her face and for a moment, it looks like her sister is about to unleash a scolding on her and Krystal braces herself for it. But the moment fades and Jessica’s expression softens.

 

“You look like crap,” her sister says, blunt but soft.

 

“Hangover,” Krystal whimpers pathetically, screwing her eyes shut. If Jessica’s not going to yell at her, she might as well use this time to rack up some sympathy points. She needs it. She feels like she’s on her death bed.

 

“Those suck,” Jessica mutters as she runs a hand through Krystal’s hair. The action is affectionate and soothing and Krystal feels her eyes start to flutter shut. She’s always liked it when her sister played with her hair.

 

But sooner than she would like, the action stops and her eyes snap open. Jessica is walking away and she can’t help but pout like a petulant child. Was it too much to ask for her older sister to take care of her in her time of need?

 

Krystal immediately backpedals on that thought when not a minute later, Jessica comes back with a glass of water and two pain reliever tablets.

 

“Drink up, Soojung-ah,” she says, helping the younger girl sit up so she can take her medicine properly. “Then you go rest in your bed, okay?”

 

Krystal nods and swallows with a slight wince. Not for the first time, she’s thankful that Jessica is her sister. The other girls from f(x) are great and she loves them dearly (though she rarely says it out loud) but no one can really beat Jessica Jung when it comes to taking care of Krystal Jung.

 

“Thanks, unnie,” she tells Jessica as she heaves herself off the couch. “We’ll talk later?” As much as Krystal would just like to forget about what she saw yesterday, she can’t. They’ve always talked to each other about their relationships.

 

Jessica nods. “I’m going out for a bit but I’ll be back before dinner. I’ll bring some food back with me.”

 

“Okay.” Krystal can already feel herself growing sleepy from the medicine but she lingers by the door to her room. “Love you, unnie.”

 

“I love you too, Soojung. Sleep well.”

 

*

 

Krystal stumbles out of her room several hours later, feeling less like she wants to die and more like she could eat an entire hippo. She supposes that’s a good sign. It’s an even better sign that when she goes into the kitchen, she sees a take out bag in front of her sister.

 

Jessica glances up from her phone, eyes following the younger girl as she walks towards the table. “I got you a burger from that place you like. Extra bacon.”

 

She almost blurts out another ‘I love you’ but manages to stop herself in time - she doesn’t like saying it too much. Instead she settles for a murmured “Daebak” but the look on Jessica’s face tells her she understands.

 

Silence settles over the Jung sisters as Krystal eats her burger and Jessica texts. Words had never really been too important between them.

 

Her gaze goes from her burger to her sister and she absently notes that Jessica is wearing a sweater a little too big on her, one she hadn’t been wearing when Krystal had gone to bed. Oversized sweaters weren’t really her sister’s thing but she had seen it on one of the other girls.

 

“Was it cold outside, unnie?” she asks casually before taking a big bite of her burger.

 

“Yeah,” Jessica answers, still busy with her texting. A beat later, she stops and looks down at her sweater and Krystal grins at the faint red forming on her sister’s cheeks. “Taengoo lent it to me.” It’s mumbled so softly that Krystal almost misses it. The older girl puts her phone down and not a second later, it lights up with a new text.

 

From Tiffany, Krystal notes.

 

“That wasn’t just a one time thing, wasn’t it?”

 

Jessica shakes her head.

 

“So the three of you…?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is… is it weird?”

 

Krystal contemplates it for a second before nodding. “A little bit.”

 

“Because there’s three of us?”

 

“No.” Krystal is pretty sure that if the other members wanted to, they could probably have a stable, working nine person relationship. Heck, they kind of already do, if you don’t count the whole physical aspect thing. “Because you’re my sister and it’s always going to be weird thinking of you in a relationship. You know I’m possessive of my unnie,” she says with a pout.

 

Jessica rolls her eyes affectionately. “How is it that you’re so bad at aegyo?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Krystal protests right before taking another big bite of her burger. “You’ve just built up a resistance.”

 

“Soojung-ah, don’t talk with your mouth full. You're almost worse than Sooyoung.” The older girl reaches for a napkin and dabs at the sauce that has made its way to Krystal’s face. “So...you’re really okay with it?” she asks softly, voice and face full of uncertainty.

 

It’s not often that Jessica seeks her approval. Usually, it’s the other way around. Krystal is younger, both literally and when it comes to their careers, so it’s only natural. 

 

“As long as you lock the door next time, unnie.”

 

“Yah! Maybe you should learn to knock properly next time, idiot!”

 

They dissolve into bickering and just like that, all is right again.

 

 

 


	2. Tiffany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers Tiffany looking at her plate and going, “Here, Soojung, have mine. It’s not as burned as yours. Jessi’s just being a meanie.”

Out of all her sister’s group members, Tiffany Hwang is her favorite. Krystal has never actually said it out loud because like her sister, expressing her feelings isn’t her strongest suit. She’s also half-convinced that if she did say it out loud, Yoona and Sunny would unleash their devastating pouts on her and Krystal doesn’t think she could stomach that amount of cuteness.

 

She remembers being twelve and Jessica bringing Tiffany home during pizza night and the duo’s less than successful attempt at making garlic bread. Jessica had given her one of the pieces from the reject pile because that’s just what her sister did at that age. She remembers Tiffany looking at her plate and going, “Here, Soojung, have mine. It’s not as burned as yours. Jessi’s just being a meanie.”

 

Most important of all, she remembers countless instances over the years of the cheerful girl coaxing brilliant smiles and raucous laughter from her normally reticent sister.

 

When the actress that Jessica had been dating in secret for almost a year broke up with her, Tiffany had been the first one by her side, the first one to make her smile again. Overall, making Jessica happy again had been a group effort but Tiffany was first then and so she is first now as Krystal’s favorite.

 

*

 

Krystal is now used to coming home and seeing something of Tiffany’s or Taeyeon’s around the apartment, like a pink bracelet by the sink or a snapback on the couch. But with her schedule of waking up early and coming home late at night, she hasn’t actually seen either or both of them in person since that unfortunate day last week.

 

It’s close to two in the morning when she finally comes home from a promotional event with the other girls. She just wants to fall face first into her bed and go to sleep. Her stomach growls and she amends her plan. Get something to eat first and then go sleep like the dead.

 

“Oh, Soojung-ah. Welcome home.”

 

Krystal nearly lets out a yelp at the voice. She hadn’t been expecting Jessica to still be up but when she finally gets her heart to calm down and her eyes to focus, she realizes it hadn’t been her sister that had startled her.

 

“Tiffany unnie,” she says with a small bow of her head. What are you doing here, she wants to ask but she recognizes the shirt the older girl is wearing and the answer is obvious enough. “What are you doing up?”

 

Tiffany gives her that famous smile of hers and it’s not hard to figure out why her sister fell for this girl. “I woke up and had a craving,” she explains, gesturing to her bowl of ice cream. “Want some?”

 

Her stomach growls again and Krystal doesn’t think twice before grabbing a spoon and settling down next to Tiffany. Ice cream will have to do.

 

“So…Jessi told me you two talked.”

 

This really isn’t a conversation Krystal is up to having right now; she’s too hungry and too tired. She just wants to pass the time in silence but Tiffany is giving her this look and she supposes that after the older girl was nice enough to share her ice cream, the least she could do is answer.

 

She lets the ice cream melt on her tongue before giving a simple nod and going for another spoonful.

 

“And you’re honestly okay with this?”

 

Again, Krystal nods wordlessly. The few times she’s actually seen her sister this past week, there was no denying how happy she looked even when she was just fiddling on her phone.

 

“That’s really good to hear. Here, Soojung-ah, you can have the rest.”

 

Krystal doesn’t even bother to put up a polite protest, she’s that hungry. When she finishes inhaling the rest of the ice cream, she looks up to see Tiffany looking at her with an indulgent, affectionate smile. It’s only then that she realizes her poor manners and blushes, mumbling a small apology.

 

But of course, Tiffany is Tiffany and it doesn’t even faze her. “Do you want me to fix you a sandwich before I go back to bed?”

 

She shakes her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It’s fine to make Jessica do things for her like make her food but it’s another thing to get her sister’s girlfriend to do it, even if the girlfriend is someone Krystal has known for almost half her life. She’ll make her own sandwich.

 

Tiffany stands up and ruffles Krystal’s hair. “Alright. Good night, Soojung-ah. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Fany unnie?” Krystal finally speaks and the older girl turns back towards her with a curious look. She hesitates. Sentimental words have never been her thing and anything overly sappy tends to give her a stomach ache but she remembers the smile on her sister’s face just talking on the phone - to Tiffany or Taeyeon, she couldn’t tell and maybe that’s the point - and something in her feels compelled to say something to the other girl. “Jessica unnie has been really happy lately. So...thank you.”

 

The smile Tiffany gives her is softer than the one she’s become famous for but no less beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful because Krystal knows she doesn’t smile like this often. “She makes me really happy. They both do.”

 

Krystal doesn’t really know what to say to that but she tries to anyway. “I - “

 

The sound of a door opening cuts her off and then a groggy “Fany-ah?”

 

“Be right there, TaeTae!” Tiffany calls out and when she turns to Krystal, the younger girl just smiles and shakes her head. Never mind.

 

"Goodnight, unnie."

 

"Night, sweetie."

 

*

 

If someone were to ask Krystal to rank the girls in SNSD besides her sister, it would go a little like this:

 

1\. Tiffany

 

2\. Yoona

 

3\. Everybody else

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

8\. Kim Taeyeon

 

 


	3. Taeyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal remembers getting a teary phone call while her sister was away on tour because _it’s been weeks, Soojung, and she hasn’t talked to me, she won’t even look at me and I don’t know what to do anymore._ She remembers how tired Jessica had looked when she’d come home, the broken, whispered _she hates me now, Soojung._

 

“Alright, take five.” 

 

Krystal heaves a huge sigh of relief as she lets her limbs drop from the ending pose. They’ve been at this for hours and she is exhausted. The other girls aren’t faring much better, she notes, as she spots Sulli and Amber collapsed against each other on the other side of the room. Victoria hands her her water bottle and she says a quiet thanks in return. 

 

Her eyes dart towards the clock as she downs the water in big gulps. Just a couple more hours and she’s home free. Until tomorrow anyway.

 

“Look over there, there’s a pretty girl.”

 

She frowns. That wasn’t even in the same album as the song they were practicing and for a second, she thinks Amber’s suffered from heat stroke or something. And then she turns and spots Taeyeon hovering by the doorway. 

 

The older girl gives them a small, sheepish wave. “Hello.”

 

Luna lets out a quiet squeal next to her and Krystal rolls her eyes fondly. She’s always suspected her friend had a tiny, musical crush on SNSD’s leader and her reaction just about confirms it. She idly wonders what Luna will say if she finds out Taeyeon is dating the other vocalists she admires so much.  

 

The other members greet Taeyeon, who returns their greetings politely before settling her gaze on Krystal. “Soojung, can I talk to you in private for a couple minutes? You guys are on break right?”

 

“We only have five minutes,” she mumbles as she fiddles with the cap of her water bottle. She doesn’t really want to talk to the other girl because what else would they talk about besides her relationship with Jessica? 

 

“It’s okay. You guys worked today so let’s make it ten,” the choreographer says. He’s being kind but all Krystal wants to do is throw a death glare at him because there goes her excuse for not talking to Taeyeon. Though she supposes with how stubborn Taeyeon could be, this talk would come sooner or later. Might as well rip off the band aid. 

 

“I needed a refill anyway,” she says sullenly, gesturing to her empty bottle. 

 

When they’re outside of the practice room, Taeyeon turns to give her a smile but Krystal keeps her eyes forward. She doesn’t want to be swayed from her sulking. “Sica really cares about you, Soojung-ah.” 

 

Krystal bites back the rude ‘duh’ that’s the first thing to come to mind and only gives a curt nod in reply. Later, if she lets herself think about it, she’ll regret being so rude to her sister’s girlfriend (and if Jessica hears about this, she’ll definitely make her regret it) but it’s right now and maybe she’s too tired, she just can’t stamp down her dislike for Taeyeon. 

 

The older girl either doesn’t register Krystal’s coldness or chooses to ignore it. She’s good at that, Krystal thinks as she fills up her water bottle, ignoring things. “When Hyoyeon and Sooyoung got boyfriends, they came to me and asked for my blessing,” Taeyeon says, scratching at her ear. The snowflake earring she’s wearing catches Krystal’s eye for a moment before she looks away. “I thought it was weird at first but now I understand where they’re coming from.” 

 

The younger girl’s lips flatten into a thin line. This isn’t going to end well.

 

“So that’s why I asked to talk to you today, Soojung. It would mean a lot for me to have your blessing to date Sica.” Taeyeon bows and Krystal ignores the guilt that’s starting to creep up on her. 

 

“No.”

 

Taeyeon’s head shoots up and Krystal is looking anywhere but at her.

 

“I’m sorry, unnie, but no.” She caps her filled bottle and walks away, wishing she could shrug off how the older girl had looked. 

 

*

 

Krystal remembers getting a teary phone call while her sister was away on tour because _it’s been weeks, Soojung, and she hasn’t talked to me, she won’t even look at me and I don’t know what to do anymore_. She remembers how tired Jessica had looked when she’d come home, the broken, whispered _she hates me now, Soojung._

 

Before that, their relationship had been pretty simple.

 

When Krystal was sad, she turned to Jessica for comfort because nobody took care of her like her sister.

 

When Jessica was sad, she turned to her members for comfort because _I’m your older sister, you shouldn’t have to worry about me that way._

 

After that tour, she’d been the only one Jessica confided in, the only one whose shoulder she had cried on since she hadn’t wanted to involve the other girls. She thinks that’s when her protective streak over Jessica had developed and that only grew along with her dislike for Kim Taeyeon for making her sister cry. 

 

They’d patched things up a while ago and she can’t deny that Taeyeon (and Tiffany) make Jessica incredibly happy now and that’s fine. They can be gross and in love together, she doesn’t really care about that. She’ll deal with it. But Krystal can’t just give her blessing to someone who made her sister cry. 

 

*

 

It’s not everyday that you come home and have to duck a flying pillow but that’s exactly what happens when Krystal walks through the front door later that day.

 

“Yah! Jung Soojung! What the hell did you say to Taeyeon?!” 

 

Krystal scowls as she picks up the pillow Jessica threw at her and tosses it back onto the couch. “What, did she tell on me?” she asks petulantly. She’s exhausted and if Taeyeon had told on her to her sister, well, she’ll just forget the lingering guilt she feels.

 

Jessica huffs and crosses her arms and Krystal looks away but doesn’t move to leave.

 

“She wouldn’t. Maknae saw you guys talking.” 

 

Oh. Well. Krystal shifts awkwardly but chooses to stay stubbornly quiet. 

 

A long silence stretches between the two of them until Jessica sighs, one hand coming up to massage her temple. “I thought you said you were okay with this.”

 

“I am,” she insists. “But being okay isn’t the same thing as giving my blessing to the girl who made you cry, unnie.” She trails off at that. Neither of them are the type to really express sentiments like that, not even to each other. They usually let their actions speak for themselves so Krystal feels like she’s already said too much. 

 

Jessica looks up at that and she seems surprised, a look of understanding settling on her face. “Soojung-ah…”

 

“I may have been harsher than I should have been,” Krystal admits with a grimace. “But you don’t really cry about much, unnie. She made you miserable for months and I can’t give her my blessing so easily.”

 

Another sigh from her sister. “Of course that old lady would ask for your blessing,” Jessica says fondly, running a hand through her hair. She picks up her phone and starts typing and Krystal had expected a lot more shouting and pillow throwing than this. “Soojung-ah, you’re free Thursday evening, right?”

 

She nods, dreading what her sister might have in store for her.

 

“Good. I’m inviting Tiffany and Taeyeon over for dinner.” Jessica walks over to her and Krystal flinches away when she feels the sharp pinch to her side. 

 

The squeal she let out could have rivaled Jessica’s. “Unnie!”

 

“That’s for being mean to Taeyeon.” The older girl gives her a bright smile and tiptoes to kiss her cheek. “And that’s for being a good sister, Soojung-ah.” She pulls away and picks up her car keys. “I’m going over to the dorm. Don’t wait up,” she sang, practically skipping out the door. 

  
Krystal can only watch after her with a confused expression. Bipolar. That’s what her sister is.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at it this way, Fany, at least we’re making sure that Sica doesn’t put anything poisonous in it.”

Krystal has never ever wished for more on her schedule. Sure, she likes the promotions and working with the other girls and all that but when she does have a schedule, it’s often packed to the brim with barely enough time to breathe, let alone eat or sleep. She dislikes days like those deeply. But now.

 

Now, it’s Thursday and Krystal would rather be anywhere but home.

 

She even begged her manager to schedule something for her just so she’d have an excuse not to go to this dinner but the coward had said Jessica already threatened him with his balls if he tried to do just that. Really, whose manager was he?

 

So it’s with heavy feet that Krystal makes her way to their apartment, wishing that some sort of natural disaster would befall them and she could skip out on this. ...Okay, no, that’s a bit too much. But the fact still remains that she’d rather be anywhere but here.

 

“I’m home,” she calls out reluctantly. There’s music playing from the direction of the kitchen, the newest hit from what she knows is Tiffany’s third favorite girl group. She knows this because Tiffany has loudly proclaimed (several times over) that of course her own group is her favorite and that of course Krystal’s group is her second favorite.

 

The music volume lowers and Jessica’s head pokes out from the kitchen. “Come on up, Soojungie,” she says sweetly before disappearing once again.

 

“Soojung-ah, save us!” Tiffany wails and it only makes Krystal drag her feet some more before finally making her way to the kitchen, dreading what she’s going to see there.

 

Well. It’s not really as bad as Krystal expected. Then again, she’d been expecting blood and lots of it.

 

Tiffany and Taeyeon are stationed in front of chopping boards at the counters with various ingredients around them and her sister...Krystal has to bite back a laugh. Jessica is lounging at the dining table, leisurely picking at a bunch of grapes.

 

Her eyes briefly meet Taeyeon’s and they both exchange an awkward smile before they look away just as quickly.

 

Tiffany is pouting when she looks up from chopping onions. “Your sister is a slave driver.”

 

“I said I would cook, not that I would prepare the ingredients,” Jessica says airily, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. “I don’t want to do all the work, you know.” She smiles at Krystal and pats the chair beside her.

 

“Look at it this way, Fany, at least we’re making sure that Sica doesn’t put anything poisonous in it,” Taeyeon says sagely as she slices into some carrots.

 

“Yah!”

 

Tiffany makes a face at the girl beside her. “You’re so whipped, Tae.”

 

“What? And you’re not?”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Krystal can see the pleased little smile on Jessica’s face at Taeyeon not even bothering to deny it. And maybe Taeyeon gains a few points in Krystal’s opinion just because of that.

 

“If anything, Jessi’s whipped by me.”

 

“Lies!” Jessica cries out as she slaps her hands on the table.

 

The three of them dissolve into bickering after that and Krystal is left feeling like a third (fourth?) wheel but it’s not awkward. It’s actually nice, in a way. With their schedules, she’s never really seen them interact in this way and it becomes even more obvious how much they care about each other. Especially when Taeyeon accidentally nicks her finger with the knife and her sister and Tiffany immediately crowd around her.

 

“I’m fine,” Taeyeon insists, exasperated but obviously liking the attention. She holds up her finger. “See? Not even bleeding.”

 

Tiffany looks as if she’s going to lean in for a kiss and Krystal quickly buries her face in her arms. “You’re going to make me lose my appetite!” she warns them. Which would be a shame considering she’s really hungry. It’s one thing to see them playfighting and being (disgustingly) cute with each other but it’s a whole other thing to see them be affectionate like that. ...Again. Ugh, maybe she’s already lost her appetite.

 

“Soojung-ah.” Her sister’s voice prompts her to raise her head slowly, wary of what she might see. “Go watch TV while we get dinner ready, okay?”

 

Krystal frowns. “You’re not going to defile the kitchen while I’m down there, are you?”

 

Jessica brandishes a dish towel at her and Krystal is off and running down the stairs to avoid the inevitable smack.

  
  


 

A few minutes after she turns the channel to a showing of one of the Harry Potter movies, Taeyeon settles onto the other end of the couch.

 

“They’re so overprotective,” she explains when Krystal looks at her curiously. She held up her bandaged finger. “I got kicked out because of this.”

 

Krystal nods and wordlessly turns back to the TV. There’s a rustle of plastic and then a familiar, enticing aroma reaches her nose

 

“Oh, it’s still warm,” Taeyeon says, taking out a piece of bread. “Here, Soojung-ah, we stopped by that bread place nearby.” She offers the bag to Krystal and a part of her wants to refuse just out of principle but the way to a Jung’s heart has always been through their stomach so she can’t resist.

 

“Taengoo! You better not be ruining Soojungie’s appetite!” Jessica calls out from the kitchen.

 

They both freeze for a moment before Taeyeon brings a finger to her lips. “Of course not!” she shouts back but continues to offer Krystal the bread. “Who knows when those two will finish up?” she whispers and Krystal actually finds herself laughing.

 

They spend the rest of the time watching Harry Potter in a companionable silence rather than the awkward, stilted one from before. And her opinion of Taeyeon rises just a little bit more.

  
  


It’s just as well that Taeyeon gave her something to eat because Tiffany and Jessica don’t finish cooking until almost an hour after they kicked Taeyeon out of the kitchen.

 

Taeyeon makes a big show of looking around the kitchen, as if inspecting the place. “I’m surprised nothing blew up,” she says to Krystal. It earns her two baleful glares from her girlfriends and she quickly sits down and shuts up.

 

“Whipped,” Krystal laughs. Jessica and Taeyeon look at her in surprise but Tiffany laughs along and claps her hands in delight.

 

“Alright, I’m starving. Let’s eat!” Tiffany declares before she starts shoveling way too much food onto Krystal’s plate.

 

Krystal doesn’t even bother to stop her, used to her sister or Tiffany serving her food, and turns to Taeyeon. “Unnie,” she says in a serious tone. “From now on, please take care of my sister.” It’s as much of a blessing as she can give and three pairs of surprised eyes are immediately on her.

 

“Y-yes, of course,” Taeyeon says with an eager nod.

 

A moment later, Jessica lets out a quiet ‘hmph.’ “I can take care of myself just fine, you know.”

 

Almost immediately, three voices chorus “No, you can’t” and at Jessica’s indignant yelp, the night quickly devolves into raucous laughter

  
  
  


 

“Soojung-ah, did you see my  - OH MY GOD.”

 

“UNNIE, GET OUT!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's it for this fic! I'm sorry if the end seems rushed. I was having trouble with wrapping this up. As for who was in there with Krystal, I'll leave that up to your imagination. :)


End file.
